trapped inside
by Asadith
Summary: a lonely student who gets teleported to his favorite game, only there is a little problem. together with the group there will be much adventures and there will be some OP stuff, but i am trying to make it a mind cracker, so you will enjoy reading
1. Beginning

Chapter 1 Beginning

A lonely student comes home from college. He lives alone in an apartment in a city in Europe. Before the door slides in the lock, he has thrown his backpack on the ground and is underway to his computer. The computer still waiting in sleep mode as always. Once rebooted he clicks on the icon of his favorite game: Elder Tales.

After logging in, the character selection screen pops up. He clicks through a few of his character, and then he finds his second favourite character Ayana, she is level 79, "Hmmmm... I can give it a go, besides she is almost maxed, I can always change when she is" he thought by himself.

He clicks on start and that is the last thing he noticed before his vision turned dark and it felt like he had passed out. The next thing he notices is that there is something soft against his left cheek. He opens his eyes and notices that there is so much hair before his left eye. He puts his left hand to where his ear should be. The only thing he felt was a lot of hair.

He sees a mirror on the other side of the street, and walks over there. He looks in the mirror, and there stands a slender women with fire red hair waving down till half way of her back, black eyes and a black satin robe with edges around the big long sleeves and the underside of the dress. There also was a tome attached to the left side of her waist by a small steel chain. On the other side was the dream bag, just a cube shaped bag, it could store 200 items on its own. Normal backs could only carry 32 items each at max, and you can carry 5 bags at a time. So there where 4 much smaller backs besides the dream back.

On the ground where he just stood up from was also a staff. Made from oak wood, 2 inches thick, around 7 feet at most. From the bottom till around 6 feet where runes carved in the staff. From 6 feet up the staff was divided in several smaller wild branches. In those wilder branches there where 10 little skeleton hands attached and in those hands where little orbs, each another colour.

When he was done inspecting his gear he noticed something else, an annoying pain in his upper back. He looked down his chest and saw to big hills on it. "Why are those there?" he asked himself.

He opened his status screen and saw **Name: Ayana Gender: Female.** " _S*** that means I am trapped in her body"._

" _Okay stay focused Gyldan_ " he said to himself again. " _First I have to find the rest_ ". He opened the friend list from the menu. Drow was online at that moment "voice chat". And the chat connected. "Hallo, is that you Ayana?" was the first thing Drow said. "Yes it is, where are you now?" and he was surprised to hear his own voice being so high.

"I am standing next to the giant sequoia in the middle of the city" Drow replied. "Giant sequoia?" and as I looked towards the centre of the city I indeed saw a gigantic tree. "Wait for me there, I will be there asap".

As I came closer to the tree, one silhouette was getting bigger and bigger. When I was at about thirty feet away Drow started waving, I waved back and seconds after I start waving I see something falling down from the tree. When it hits the ground it makes a loud noise and stands back up. The new silhouette walks to Drow and starts waving at me while, apparently a he, walks over to Drow. We arrive at the same moment and I noticed it was Luvius that came jumping out of the tree.

*Drow looks like an normal guardian, subclass: tracker, with a shield in his right hand and a sword in his left. He wears a big suit of plate armor leaving only his head uncovered. He has short black spikes for hear, dark brown eyes and a round kind of round face. Luvius on the other hand was a guardian as well, but had had the gladiator subclass. He carried a big ribbed sword and had a suit of dark red plate armor, but he had it modified because there where huge spikes all over it. He also had a uncovered head, but he had a slimmer face than Drow. He has hear of the same colour as his armor but occasionally a white spot.

" _So now there is three of us_ " was my conclusion.

"Where is the rest of the actually?" Luvius asked.

"I would say they are at you know where" answered Drow.

"That's Where we are going, after we find out where we actually are" Luvius said.

"That one I know" I replied "We are in elder tale, the game".

"That's one problem solved" came from Luvius. "Now my question. Why the hell are we here?" I started.

"Could be the new expansion" Drow replied.

"New expansion? Why didn't I know that?" I reacted frustrated. Both the guys pulled up their shoulders, as a sign that they didn't know.


	2. Their base

Chapter 2

 **sorry for the long wait.**

 **enjoy reading and as always here are the disclaimers**

Chapter 2

On a forest trail, about 600 feet outside the city, walks a female foxtail. She has a thick bunch of blonde hair hanging over her cloak till half way of her back, and 5 thick tails of the same blonde hair at her back. She was quietly walking towards the city to discover what just had happened to her and everyone else.

As she walked into the city she saw many people arguing with each other or with the people of the land. While others were grouping up with their guild mates or they were mocking in themselves about what happed to them while sitting on the side of the road or against a building.

" _What am I happy that the others are online as well"_ she thought by herself. As she was so deep in thoughts after that about thinking what to do, she reached the building where she was headed: The underground lounge.

* The underground lounge is the place she and her teammates created a long time ago. It was located near the centre of the city. The name of the city she is currently in is Wealdstone. The city is made out of six pieces like a cake with in the centre a round plaza. In one of the pieces the was a staircase to below the houses.

The house has a door on the right an under the window, on the left, there was the staircase going down sideways, just like those in London. When you are down the stairs there was a thick double door with above it the name of the café: The underground lounge*.

When the women entered the lounge it was completely empty. But she heard footsteps on the staircase behind her and quickly hid herself.

"Hello, is there someone here?" a voice familiar to the women asked to what it seemed to be an empty room. "Yes there is" the women replied to the familiar voice.

while she came out of her hiding spot behind the door, she saw not one but three familiar faces. "Well well, if that aren't my old friends" she began the conversation "Hello Dragonia" was the response of the women with the red hair.

"Hello Ayana, Drow and Luvius" Dragonia replied, and she got an extra two greetings back as a result. "Okay let's get inside and that door behind you closed, than we can talk more freely" Dragonia continued.

Once inside they all walked to the back of the store that was covered with runes and glyphs. "Let me see the true dark within" Ayana said.

* normally the phrase had to be typed in a pop up screen*

After she said the phrase the runes and glyphs began to glow all over the back wall. Seconds after that two door opened themselves and a staircase was revealed.

They walked down the stairs and entered a room where, in the middle of a round shaped room, an arch stood at around three meters high, and inside the arch was something that looks like a rift in the reality.

"Let's see if we can still get to our base easily" I stated. "Only one way to find out". Recklessly I just put my head trough the rift, learning that the portals where still fully functional. "And? What do you see?" Drow asked.

"Just the chamber the other portal is in" I replied. I stepped completely trough the portal and not much later all four where standing in the room . "Well, let's get moving" was what I said after we were all amazed by how realistic the room had become. At that moment they were in one of the back rooms of their base. "The next logical place to go is the throne room" Luvius said. "Indeed lets go" I replied.

By putting on their guild rings, silver sigil rings with a pitch black onyx in the holding place, in the stone you could see that there was a beautifully engraved rose on the stone, they could teleport freely in the whole guild base, so they instantly ported to the gigantic throne room.

When they arrived there they were amazed again by how it looked in real life. The room was 125 meters deep, 40 meters wide and 30 meters high. As a pathway there was a red carpet laying on the ground, roughly 4 meters wide and it stretched from the gigantic doors to the throne. At around 7 meters from the back of the room was a staircase, of 5 stairs, that lead to an platform where the actual throne was standing on.

The throne itself was a chair that was carved out of a single blok of obsidian and not so impressive at all. However hat did make it impressive was the wall of the room itself, as it was directly behind the throne, on that wall were just 2 torches and the rest of the wall was painted pure black. In combination with the four gigantic chandeliers hanging from the roof, each of them 25 meters apart. These where four layers chandeliers with magic candles that would never stop burning.

There were 36 half round hollow spaces in each of the side walls, in those spaces where standing statues, large animated suits of armor made of stone. the basic build of all of these statues was the same, but each one of those was carrying a different type of weapon. What made them so impressive in combination with the rest of the room was that they were not visible if you just looked over the walls while standing at a normal place in the room. Would you move to the sides of the room, then you would discover them and they aren't very small. They are around 15 meters tall, 3 meters wide and covered in moss and little plants (look at the picture for an impression of what I mean :) )

As last there where a number of Greek pillars standing on the sides of the carpet at around 10 meters from the wall, they are 5 meter in diameter and each of them has a flag hanging at the side of where the carpet is. Every flag had a different design, but had the same base, just the normal shape of a flag with not a to sharp point on the lowest side.

On each of those flags was a pitch black symbol representing each one of the group members. those gave the idea that the room was smaller than it actually is. There were still some empty pillars left, those were meant for new people when they joined. (I am trying to get a picture to visualize it completely, if anyone knows how to make it, I would thank them deeply, but let me please know what you think of the design at all).

When everyone was done with being amazed at the actual room I said "There is no one here". "That was to be expected, it's almost midnight" Drow said when he looked at the time.

 **AN:**

 **I hope you enjoy the new version of my story, I will be updating frequently now because I have more time to write.**

 **Please let me know what you think of it in the comments :)**


	3. Midnight

Chapter 3 Midnight

"Ah that explains it" I replied to Drow's statement. "time to teleport up then, I guess?" Luvius asked. "Indeed" was the only word that came back.

Their base is a building that looks like the structural build of the hanging gardens of Babylon. It is a four layered building, the base floor is roughly 125 by 125 meters and 30 meters high, on each of the corners is a tower a little bit out of the wall and roughly 6 meters above the roof of the first layer.

The second layer is roughly 20 meters smaller on both sides, but also 30 meters high, same goes for the third and fourth layer. On the top of the fourth layer are 4 towers, each one on one of the corners of the building. All of them where like 15 by 15 for the floor measurements and almost 20 meters high.

The whole building was made out of dark sandstone and located roughly 20 km outside of the city, Wealdstone, in a gigantic forrest, which was surrounded by gigantic mountains in the distance, completely covered in moss and little plants, just like the statues in the throne room.

"Finally, there you are" was the first they heard when they were on the roof of the fourth floor. Everyone else was already up on the roof before the clock hit twelve. The reason why we are here at midnight is because in the game our powers where at its strongest at midnight. So when it is midnight we would channel all of our mana in the gigantic crystal that is located in the middle room of the fourth floor, just beneath the roof. This is the way how we could store an unlimited amount of mana, because crystals of this origin could store mana.

There is a very large magic circle carved on the floor at the top of the building that could make this happen. Just as we were all in place the clock hit the twelve and the casting began.

After the last sound that made the twelve o clock definitive, the casting stopped immediately. Everyone took a few steps back and the casting was completed.

"And now booze" was the first statement of Myrella, after everyone had reorganized their self from the draining of mana.

*character description of Myrella. A female human monk with the chef subclass. She has nice figures, is around 170 cm tall, has long brown hair, braided to a ponytail, that reaches till her the back of her knees. She wears normal clothing but on her hands are those annoying [ **Hell Fists** ], a pair of metal kind of gloves, made from 2 separate pieces of obsidian with an relic item rank, items can rank from normal, production, rare, epic, artefact up to relic class, they are good for blunt damage against monsters, but they found the heads of some members as well, so I think I have made my point. She has a great personality but when she wanders off to somewhere she always gets lost, the happy go lucky kind.*

Al of the members went to the lounge on the third floor by teleporting, there they took a drink and had a talk with each other to catch up to what had happened in the time they hadn't seen each other.

If you would walk a specific route out of the nearest city, Wealdstone, than after 20 miles you would be standing in front of the base and surrounded by a gigantic forest. If you would be looking from the top of the base at the back side looking over the forest, you would see an immense mountain range in the distance.

The throne room, they were in earlier, would be at the back side of the first floor, and then in the middle. The lounge they are in, right now, is located at the left back side on the third floor.

The next morning in Wealdstone:

Sunrise was just beginning, just as some of the adventurers where waking up. "Lupin, we have a huge problem." said one of his assistants, a male adventurer from the dwarf race.

*Lupin is the head of one of the three mayor crafting guilds, Lupin's Storage, in the city. He himself is an adventurer from the elf race. He has a long light green cloak, hanging around his 185 cm long body, covering up almost all of it. He has almost near white hair hanging till halfway of his back and a face that looks young, but his blue eyes have seen most of the timeline already.*

"What's wrong Boromir?" he asked. "THEY are here as well" the dwarf replied. "Then we have a huge problem indeed." Lupin confirmed, "Let me see those reports." And the dwarf handed them over to him. As Lupin's eyes scrolled over them his eyes went wide. "Every fucking one of them is here" could he stumbling get out of his mouth, before he froze.

A few seconds later he had reorganized himself. He ordered the dwarf to organize a meeting at the guild hall, "invite all the mayor guild leaders within the hour" where his words before the dwarf was out of the room he opened the screen to rent the largest conference room at the guild building. When that was done he started walking to the guild hall.

Back at the base:

The first to wake was I myself. I went to the room, where we were in last night, took a cup of coffee, went to the same chair as always, and started to write down all the things we still didn't know. Then Rogue came in. "Morning Ayana" was the only thing she said and sat down with a cup of coffee as well.

*Rogue is one of the assassins, she has long black hair, but only the front lock of hair is pale white. She normally has a big scythe, [ **The Arcane Onyx Battlescythe** ] in her right hand standing next to her, normally the blade is ending almost at her right shoulder. She is around 180 long and has little figures. As last she is always clad in jet black clothing. Even beneath her black robe, the one that everyone has: [ **The Great cloak of Endless Memories** ]. In a fight she does what is plan or is asked to and when she is not in battle she mostly minds her own business, that's because she does get along with the group and doesn't need to talk much or so, she says when asked.*

We sat quietly for a couple of minutes, I was still scribing but different things then before and Rogue just sat quietly with her coffee on her chair.

Back at Wealdstone:

In the biggest conference room of the guild hall where now sitting Lupin himself, from Lupin's Storage, next to him was Severus, from The Locket, next is Dalogroid, from Moonforge, that's it for the crafting/information guilds next up is the fighting guilds with Xarinte, from Vendetta of the Shield, then came Ruwlas, from Recruits of the Damned, then came Theodore, from Oath of the Hammers, after the fighting guilds came the support guilds, Claire, from Corruption of Desire, Vircyne, from Earthstriders and Daremerlun, from Harmony of the Lost Age.

These nine leaders are the ones that represent the most people from the city, that counts over 15000 adventurers, almost 9000 to be exact. "Good morning everyone" Lupin started, everyone greeted back and the meeting began.

 **AN:**

 **i hope you still enjoy the story.**

 **see you in chapter 4.**


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4 Introductions.

Common information:

The map for Elder tales is known to be the map of our own world but on a scale of 1:0,5. This story starts in the city Wealdstone this my elder tales name for Utrecht in the real world. The monster levels around Wealdstone varies from 40 to 80, around the city up north it is even worse there it is from 60 to 80, but there are more raids and dungeons so the levels are acceptable.

At the base:

Around twenty minutes after Rogue came In other people slowly started to wake and come for coffee as well. So I packed my scribing material away, gave a nod to Rogue and started walking around the third floor.

The third floor is the one with all kinds of different rooms, the blacksmith room, the coffee and booze one, the gem room, and many others.

On the second floor are the sleeping rooms, but the strange thing about this floor is that when standing and walking in the corridors you find out that there are way to many doors in next to each other to actually lead to a normal room behind it, this has been so when we bought it and its actually very handy, but still there is a limit to the amount of doors there may be. Same goes for the third floor I am walking on.

On the first and fourth floor its different. On the first you have the throne room in the middle, at the left side is the treasure room and at he right is just the staircase room, that is by the way also a very strange room.

In the staircase room you find four stairs one for each floor, but all from the first and not following up to each other.

In the conference room:

"The reason I have invited you here is as follows: all the members of The Black Rose are here as well." came out of lupins mouth. "Yeah, so what?" did Severus answer. "So what? Let me tell you what: they are horrible and they kill members of my guild almost instantly when they see them." came from an angry Ruwlas. "Then still so what?" did Claire reply with a raised voice, "You made it that way yourself, otherwise they wouldn't do that." and he sat down again

That discussion went on for an other 2 and a half ours and the result of it was that Severus, Claire and Xarinte were happy to have them online. Dalogroid, Theodore and Daremerlun couldn't care less. but Lupin, Ruwlas and vircyne were the ones that were totally unhappy with their presence.

At Wealdstone:

Around the few city's there are here in the region, are gigantic walls, this is meant to be safe for monsters, but there are gates at specific places in those walls. Right after the meeting a squadron of soldiers came through one of the gates, all in the same kind of armor and the one at the very back of the squadron held a flag.

The flag has a white background with a black logo on it, the logo consists of a globe with two leaves that start at the lowest point of the globe up to threequarters of the globe.

In the conference room:

When the meeting was almost at an end, the door went open and Boromir came in. "What's wrong Boromir?" Lupin asked. "Trouble at the gate, a squadron of NPC soldiers just came through." Was his answer. "What do they want?" Came from somewhere in the room. "They want to speak to any kind of leaders here in the city." Was Boromir's reaction. "I guess that's us than?" Came from Theodore. So they stood up and started walking outside.

At the base:

 _Bleeb, bleeb, bleeb._ That was the buzzer that indicated that someone was trying to reach me on the telepathy line.

I picked up. "Yes rogue what is it?". "The government made its move, they are here." Was her reply. "What do they want?". "They want to do the same thing as what has been stated at the beginning of the lore from elder tales" _hmmmm… that means they are trying to get us under their ruling again._ "Can you keep the line open and inform me when it is time?

Back in the city:

All the guildmasters that came out of the meeting had made contact with the squadron of soldiers. "Welcome to the city" Theodore said and all the leaders bowed formally. They had decided that Theodore was the one to be the main voice to the outside, although he is the oldest one, he has the most impressive appearance and the one with the most authority. One of the soldiers spoke "Thank you very much for the welcome." But they didn't bow at all, instead he went on speaking and much louder this time, so many people could hear it "We have come with a message from the World government, they want you to accept their ruling and join the government."

*character description Theodore:

The best way to describe Theodore is Dumbledore in the fifth movie of the HP series, only with a much deeper voice and slower movements.

This was a shock for most of the guildmasters and even more for many people in the city. Theodore reorganized himself very quickly and got his face back in the neutral position right after. He was quickly in overthinking the answers he could give, but instead went for the soldiers with a sneer. "And why would we do that so quickly? You didn't even have the guts to bow for us, while we all did and your just the messenger I suppose, so wouldn't it be polite to first bow and then proclaim things?" he replied with a face like stone to the soldier. Everyone around them had to hold their laugh, because the head of the soldier that had spoke just yet was turning as red as a tomato.

The now agitated soldier could barely hold himself. But still he replied with a normal voice: "The offer is now open and shall decay in a week, we will be camping outside, if you consider joining come to our camp, if you don't, then remain inside the city walls." and they turned as fast as they came to set up their tents just outside the gates near the road.

Back at the base:

"They offered the city as a whole to join the government, but they didn't got an answer back yet." "Okey, good, hopefully they will think about it very good before they join.". _we aren't joining them for sure, if they are even coming here with that offer, but lets see what the city does, hopefully they choose right._


	5. World Government

Chapter 5 Government

Still at the base:

Roque was already back while we were still in the coffee room, ready for deliberation. "So, first things first: the city has again been offered to join the government. We know that we don't want to join at all. But they might join. Purely to avoid a war with them.". "So? Let them join, why do we even care if they do?" came from the twins Darcy en Darcia. "The Underground is still there" Roque replied.

*character description of the twins: two slender but well figured girls looking around the age of 20. Both have yet black hair that changes to dark purple at the bottom and the crazy thing is that they have blue eyes. They both made themselves identical in the game, so both are wearing their dream bag as a sack on their back with the four smaller bags hanging 2 by 2 on their belts, they wear v-shaped black shirts, down to the last ribs, with short sleeves, while their black thin leather gloves have sleeves up to their elbows. They have normal black pants and shoes. For weapons they both have 2 thin black long swords(To keep it simple and short).

"Right, and if they join, we need to follow those rules as well when the accept." I replied even after Roque. "So? What are we going to do about that strategist?" Drow asked.

* I totally forgot the description of the dream bag, so here it is: the dream bags recipe I acquired by completing the legend of time quest line, this quest is handed out by the king of The Realm (that's the name the Netherlands got in the game.) the general items needed for the bag are [Time dragon leather], a set of gems you like and high enough skills to work with the items that are needed/chosen. When you have all the items needed, you can make a dream bag, only 1 per adventurer, but this is why it is possible to make different looking bags.

"The next thing that's going to happen if they are going to accept is that we try to stop them, if that doesn't work than we sell the Underground" is what my answer was. "Then let's hope it doesn't come to that" Myrella answered.

In the meantime in Wealdstone:

Al the guildmasters where back in the conference room talking about the offer. "My guild is not joining them" came from Theodore. "And why is that?" Vircyne asked. "Because it's what the World Government has always tried to accomplish and now they are trying to make use of the confused state we might be in" Severus countered. "That is true, but look at the benefits we get this time" Dalogroid said. "I know that there are many benefits this time, but still my guts says: don't." Claire

"Well the majority is for joining the World Government, so the city is still joining right?" Daremerlun said. "You can go join them but I am out if that happens" Claire replied. _"Luckily my base is outside the city, only problem is that it is located not far from THEM"_ went trough the back of her head. "I am out two, if that happens" Severus said, "Same for me" came from Theodore. _"Lucky for me, they both have their base near mine and now 3 of the four guilds with a base outside the city itself are out."_ Were Claire's thoughts.

"Then you're out I guess, because the city is joining, right?' Vircyne said while looking at the rest of the heads which were all set on joining. The three guild leaders, who were out, all stood up and walked out of the room where the remaining 6 were left to join the World Government.

At the base:

Everybody was gathered to hear the outcome of the conference that was held in the city. "Everybody listen up: they have decided to join them, but three of the guilds have left the city for it, as I expected: Claire, Severus and Theodore were the ones that left them." "Still, we have to say goodbye to the underground, right?" came from the twin sisters. "not necessarily" I replied, "But we have to *close* it."

In the city:

"What is our next move?" Severus asked Claire. "Don't know, let's ask THEM. " was her reply.

"I am still worried what's going to happen when they accept" Theodore said. "I truly don't care anymore" Claire answered "they have chosen their path, we chose ours and we know that we have an almost invulnerable ally this time." Claire said with a smirk on her face.

At the base:

"I think that I am going to give Claire a call, lets see what their plan is after this move." "Either way there is a power shifting going on and we may be on the winning side of it" I said, and the faces around me were clearing up.

Common knowledge:

There are multiple special titles to be given in the game, The Strategist, The Magician, The Sword Saint, The Grind King/Queen and The Adventurer. 3 of those are currently in possession of TBR, the ones that are not are The Magician, which belongs to Theodore, and The Grind King, which Severus currently holds. Outside the system there are player made titles, these are acknowledged by the players, but are not actually real titles of the system. Like the one Drow holds: The Immoveable Fortress, because he never moves out of the spot he is placed in, and uses everything that is needed to get to the goal. There are many others of the player made titles, like Machiavelli, The Merciless and so on. If a player becomes known for a certain thing, that's mostly the base for the title that is given to him or her.

Just outside the city:

"Ayana , what's up? I was just going to call you about something that happened in the city." Claire replied after the greeting, "I know what happened, I still have ears everywhere, remember?" I answered. "Hehehehe I forgot that indeed, but now is the question: what are we going to do about it?" Severus joined the conversation. "for now: we do nothing, just for the simple reason of just observing" I replied. "how long should we do that?" Theodore joined as well. "Until something big happens, because I have the feeling there is going to happen something big real soon."


	6. The Other Bases

Chapter 6 The other bases

Claire's base is located in the mountains you can see in the distance, at the right side of the mountain passage, if you're standing on top of our own base, that is roughly 10 kilometres from our own, the base of her guild Corruption of Desire looks like a dwarven base, the entrance to the base consist of 2 gigantic wooden doors engraved with all kinds of symbols, the doors are 20 metres tall, and next to the arc that's holding them is standing a statue of Claire herself on both sides and there is only one gigantic staircase leading up to this al. Somewhat behind the doors are towers of 10 metre high strategically placed for defence, what kind of defences, I don't know, I just helped placing them.

The inside of the base is made up around the throne room, there is a room located between the doors and the throne room, this one is for the separate locations that you can go to. Left are the sleeping corridors and right are the other rooms, except for the weapons room and the treasury, those two have locations I don't even want to know. There are two more corridors from the throne room itself, each on one side of the room. Both are around 4 metres wide and around 12 metres high, and endlessly long. In those corridors are hollow spaces with statues in it 3 above each other and going on endlessly , all around 3 metres high, and person wide. Those are the stone guardians of Claire's guild base. There is a spell to activate them so they can act as a defence mechanism, and the nice thing about it is that this defence is allowed by the game solely because its made by crafting and effort, which is the nice thing about elder tale, buying thing is ranked silver, but effort is gold.

*character description of Claire: in game she is a mage, she wears an dark emerald robe with golden accents, has raven black hair till half way of her back and wears multiple rings on both hands. Her personality is the same as mine only her predictions don't go as far as mine, and that frustrates her. She was also asked to join us but she refused, the argument she gave for not joining: I will make a guild, cause I want to give people somewhere to belong to. At first I never thought that she would leave the city in these circumstances, but that came when we experienced battle together, she learned to trust us and even started to think like me, that why she didn't stay to join the World Government.

Severus's base is located on the mountain range at the left side of the passage if your looking from our own base. His base is standing between three mountain sides near the tops, because it looks like Azkaban. Because of the triangular shape, one of the 3 flat sides is facing you if you walk to the mountains, but the entrances are at the 2 corners. There are two staircases, each at one side of the bases that lead up to the base itself. The base itself is around 300 metres high on all 3 sides, and the throne room is at the back of the building. So if you walk up to the entrance doors, you enter the side walls and after the you get to the open courtyard in the middle. On the court yard you walk to the back angle and you reach the doors to the throne room.

The whole building is made up of layers on top of each other, some bigger than other, because in the walls are corridors and holding cells. Each cell contains a monster that has been captured and can be controlled as a defence mechanism if needed. Only the last layers aren't filled with creatures, those are the rooms of the members and al other rooms that they need. On top of the building are statues of griffons and the like. Also around the top layers are circling dragons of all kinds.

*Character description of Severus: Severus is a templar in the game and now in real life there isn't a player who grinds more hours than he does, he hordes materials and items that are of value. He is 1.80 tall but has shining red and white armor and to the contrary he has waving pitch black hair and the same colour of eyes. He has a shield like that of Heathcliff, but the outline is red and the cross in side is silver. He holds the shield with his right hand, unlike anyone else, and his 2 and a half feet long double sided silver sword in his left. He is the kind of man that is loyal to his own cause, who gets in his way is lost and who helps him or who he accompanies has a strong ally, he holds the title Grind King not for nothing. The reason why he left the city alongside Claire is, for now, because he hates the World Government and because the city doesn't matter to his guild.

As third is Theodore's base its located 5 miles from our base in a triangle formation with the city and is located south from us, in the forests that surround the city, his base is just like a fortress, four corner towers with walls in between with just 1 entrance to the inside and water on the sides of the fortress.

Inside the fortress the are 3 buildings, the one on the right side is the one with the player rooms, the one on the left is for the other rooms and in the middle is the throne room/building. There are 2 massive gardens for the food supply and a training yard behind the left building.

As defence his guild makes wooden golems, these are roughly 4 metre high and look like your average golem. Where they store them, no one knows, but in addition to the golems they breed treants for the faster defence and the heavy work that requires some kind of intelligence, because golems are still golems.

*Extended character description of Theodore: he is your good old trusted mage and like mentioned before, he looks like Dumbledore, his appearance is that of and old man around 70, with a long white beard and hair. Like Claire he has many rings on both hands, but he wears a white and azure robe. Around his neck is a golden chain with a pendant that contains a large sapphire. He holds the title The Magician for the multiple reasons, one of those is because his playing style is so keen and complicated that I am one of the few that can see his next moves but even I can't predict them with certainty. He left the city because it doesn't matter to him as well, but my guess is that he has more reasons, but even I can only guess at them.

On this day over 4000 people left the conference and with that the city as well, so now there are only roughly 5000 left in the conference and 11000 in the city. And all three guilds also left because they have ties with us and have a feeling that leaving was what we would do.

 **AN: the comments on the previous chapters are of my old story, this is a new one, but they are still there.**

 **hope you still like the story and till chapter 7:)**


End file.
